Why Is She Doing This?
by TheFightingDragon
Summary: A few of the guys were just hanging out, talking about their own business until Candy wanted to join in... on a very hot Summer's day. Rated T for the lowly used themes and humor.


It's a REALLY hot day today in Gravity Falls, so Dipper, Soos and Thompson were all by the swimming pool, using their breaks as free time to talking to each other and catch up on stuff that they have in common. At first, all of them talked about how their day's are going so far, then they talked about what they were planning for the rest of the week and right now, they're talking about other characters that they liked from different universes.

"No. no, no... I REALLY want to say it was Star Butterfly, but my gut tells me it isn't." Dipper said to the rest of the guys. Thompson gave a confused look, trying to figure out if he was right. "Yeah, Star Butterfly was after Luffy... It wasn't Star Butterfly... Maybe Sonic The Hedgehog?" Soos was thinking out loud. Suddenly, Thompson thought of one.

"Cake The Cat! It was Cake!" Thompson said confidently. Dipper then corrected him by giving some details about her. "Cake played keyboards. Before she played the violin." Dipper said, which made Thompson think he failed.

"Oh, man! It's right at the tip of my tongue!" Soos complained, shaking his head a bit. Dipper was also starting to think that this is too hard as well. "Arrg! This is been driving me crazy all day!" Dipper whined. "Ooh! Ooh! It's Mordecai!" Thompson guessed, which turned out he was right. "Yes! Oh, thank God! That was bugging me all day!" Dipper sighed with relief, writing it down on a list of characters who might be great at singing or playing music. "So, wait a minute. If Mordecai can sing well, then what does Bender play?" Soos started again. Then, on the other side of the pool, unnoticed, Candy was spying on the guys with Mabel and Grenda sitting next to her. The girls were enjoying their time there in the sun, but Candy wanted to try a new tactic to get Dipper's attention. She already explained her idea to her friends and they... kind of disagree about it. Candy ignored them and decided to head over towards the boys. Mabel and Grenda just watched from the other side of the pool. The guys were still talking until they got interrupted by Candy.

"Hi, guys! Hi, Dipper!" she cheered. "Hey, C-" Dipper started until he noticed something about her. She was wearing a training bra and a bit of some swimming gear. All of the guys got really uncomfortable, but Dipper was just embarrassed. That's when he knows he just HAS to say something to her. "Gee! Uh, any special reason why you're wearing only a LITTLE bit of clothes today?" Dipper asked while he was avoiding eye contact with her, scratching the back of his head.

"Not really. BOY! Sure is hot out today!" Candy said, doing a bit of arm stretches, trying to woo him. It isn't working. "Don't look at the green, Thompson. Nothing happy in the green. Only sad." Thompson mumbled to himself, covering his eyes and turning his head upward towards the sky. Soos then suddenly felt woozy after seeing Candy like that, like he might pass out or something. Dipper didn't noticed the guys' reactions yet, since he was still focused on the conversation he was having with Candy.

"Oh, man, Candy... Can you like, turn around, or put on a shirt or something? I REALLY don't want to stare at your nearly bare chest." Dipper said, seeing if he can make some progress, but all he got was, "WHAT?!" Back to the other guys, Thompson was starting to have second thoughts. "Well, maybe ONE peek..." he said, but after he saw her, he just went wide-eyed in shock. Then, quickly after, Thompson ran out of the swimming pool complex, screaming. Soos regained his wooziness for a bit and looked at her again. That's when he really DID pass out and he landed on his back. It's weird Dipper still hasn't noticed what the hell's going on behind him.

"I don't see why I should have to! You guys run around sometimes only in TRUNKS all the time!" Candy argued. "We're not- Okay, that's different for guys, which means it doesn't apply the same with girls; it's... Unnatural... Look, please... Just put on some clothes, PLEASE. We'll talk about it later." Dipper groaned. At least this is the longest conversation she has ever had with him in a while. "Oh, you guys aren't being fair! It's really hot today! I'm sweating like a pig!... Sorry, Waddles." she continued her tampering.

"Candy, please. No comparisons. This is hard enough for me as it is. But speaking of pigs, I can see your diet's not going well." Dipper asked, seeing a very tiny pudge a bit over her swimming gear. She took offense, but wanted to continue toying with him. "Oh, ha ha! !" she said with a little smile. "Think about switching to Diet Sodas anytime soon, Candy?" he teased her a little. "You know, you don't have to be so mean!" she groaned, feeling a bit angry.

"I don't need to be so mean?! I'm probably going to get Eye Cancer after looking at you with almost no clothes!" he said, turning away a bit. "Know what we need? Waterslides! Beautiful, shiny waterslides! Let's go ride one together!" she said with a little bit some hyperactivity moments while pointing at a waterslide. "Hands of ! I'm not going NOWHERE with you practically naked!" Dipper protested. Candy then changed the subject.

"What's your obsession with my body, Dipper? Why this sudden concern for what I'm wearing?" she asked a bit more seriously. He knew she hit a soft spot and started blushing. "Uh... Guys, back me up on this! S-She looks like a hefty bag full of pudding, right... Guys?" he slowly said as he turn around and noticed that Thompson wasn't there anymore and Soos was passed out on the ground. "Well, Candy, you almost killed them with your nakedness. I hope you're happy. I told them they couldn't handle it, but they didn't believe me..." he growled quietly. "So... Waterslides?" Candy asked again, close to his ear. Dipper just put his left hand in her face, walked away and said, "No."

**Author's Notes****: _ Hello and thanks again for checking out my fanfics! If you REALLY liked this story, then feel free to check out all the other crazy, funny tales I made by clicking on my screen name "TheFightingDragon." I'll continue to entertain you guys with the comedy madness. Thanks for taking the time to read all this and please leave a review, if you can._**


End file.
